silver_diamondfandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 02: Master and Servant
Master and Servant is the second volume of the Silver Diamond series. Publisher's Synopsis We slowly learn about the world that Chigusa and Narushige are from, how during a dark time when it seemed like the world was ending, a young boy arrived out of nowhere, claiming he was the child of God. No one could hear his voice except one boy, Kinrei. Plot Chapter 4: Awakening Chigusa is thinking of the Prince and how he sees him: as an ayame puppet who is sucking nourishment from the desert. Rakan snaps him out of his thoughts, and asks him to forget his crying from the previous day. Thinking that that’s impossible, Chigusa remains seated in Rakan’s room as Rakan leaves to go fix breakfast. Narushige is already in the kitchen cooking, having watched Rakan before. The two bond and hug, Chigusa and Koh joining in. Koh, feeling adventurous, slithers into Rakan’s clothing, who protests and shows Koh the definition of “sexual harassment” in the dictionary. The local temple calls and says there’s a problem with the Sawa gravesite. The group goes and discovers that the grave is completely covered in weeds; Chigusa and Narushige attempt to help, the latter being most successful when he has Koh cut the weeds off. Before they leave, Rakan notices a single flower growing beside the grave. He brings it home and plants it. Chigusa gets lost in thought about Rakan being “the necessary element” and how he must bring Rakan back to his world. Rakan sends the two inside, and Chigusa asks Narushige how not to like a person too much; Rakan is essential to his mission, but he doesn’t want to take Rakan from his home. Rakan walks in as Chigusa mentions that he’s able to see the warp in Rakan’s yard, and is therefore able to travel back to his world at will. The three lay side-by-side that night in separate bedrolls, and Rakan lays awake, thinking about how much he would miss the other two when they left. In Rakan’s yard, a figure appears from the warp. Chapter 5: A Light Appears An image of the alternate world is shown: desert with clouds covering the sky, ayame crawling through the sand. A young child is shown walking towards a group of people; one of them, a young Kinrei, says that the child is talking directly into his mind. The child calls himself the child of God, “the one who brings hope to the land”. The child points to the sky and a light appears; the group of people is awestruck that the moon has reappeared. Kinrei is told by his father to change his name and serve the Prince. Together, the Prince finds water and seeds and Kinrei shows the people of the Capital, further cementing the Prince in the people’s hearts. The Prince also gives his first prophecy: “God’s awakening will shine on the sand”, which is quickly taken to mean that the sun will eventually reappear. Chigusa and Narushige are shown listening and thinking over the Prince’s words, each not completely convinced of the Prince’s words. The scene shifts to Rakan, Narughige, and Chigusa, who are traveling by train to Rakan’s school. When they arrive, Rakan leaves to hand out more flowers, leaving Narushige and Chigusa at the school gates. Narushige thinks back to that morning, when the two found recently stepped-on plants in Rakan’s garden. Both he and Chigusa both believe that another person has crossed from their world to Rakan’s, and have decided not to tell and worry Rakan unnecessarily. Chigusa brings back up the topic of how he cannot like Rakan too much, and is reassured by Koh that all he needs to do to get Rakan to go with him is seduce the boy. While this is going on, Rakan sits in class, thinking about how Chigusa and Narushige will eventually leave for their world, trying to convince himself he’s alright with the situation. He suddenly sees a man, wrapped in some sort of plant, crouching on the windowsill; Rakan’s classmates are unable to see him. The man jumps down after calling Rakan a “fake Prince” and walks away, thinking of his mission. Formerly blind, he was given sight by the Prince and Kinrei so he could assassinate Chigusa and Narushige. He was given a special plant that would make him invisible by Kinrei, and extends it to cover not only himself by Narushige and Chigusa as well, firing at them with a plant gun in the process. Rakan watches this unfold from his classroom. Chigusa fires back at the assassin and begins to heal from the bullet wounds. Chapter 6: Master and Servant Rakan runs to the nurse’s office and asks her if she can see the fight going on outside. She can’t, and Rakan runs outside to his friends. Narushige still can’t see the assassin, but is able to cut the Mirror Vine covering him with Koh. Chigusa aims to shoot and kill the assassin, but is stopped by Rakan, who demands the assassin explain himself. The assassin replies that he is there to kill Narushige and Chigusa and informs Rakan of their reputations in their worlds. Narushige is an omen of doom, a male born to a family who has only ever had female children, and is seen as a sign of death. Chigusa is from a family of monsters, whose members were rumored to be unable to die until they went insane. Rakan’s faith, however, doesn’t waver, and he defends his friends. The assassin launches another attack and immobilizes Chigusa and Narushige, but is foiled when Rakan grows a seed and gives Chigusa the grown Net Gun, who finishes the fight by immobilizing the assassin. The group moves behind some bushes and confiscates the assassin’s equipment. Chigusa gets rid of the remaining Mirror Vine, and Rakan informs him that they won’t kill the assassin. Chigusa then makes use of the opportunity to begin his seduction of Rakan, telling him he likes it when Rakan gives him orders. Volume Extras The US Tokyopop edition included two color pages in the front of the manga and two pages of fanart submitted by readers at the end. Reviews Editions Sd2 english.jpg|Silver Diamond 2, English Edition Sd2 french.jpg|Silver Diamond 2, French Edition Sd2 german.jpg|Silver Diamond 2, German Edition sd2.jpg|Silver Diamond 2, Japanese Edition Category:Volumes 1-9 Category:Volumes